


In Loving Memory of Ianto Jones

by Lilas12



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Jack Feels, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas12/pseuds/Lilas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones est mort, mais au travers de ses amis, sa mémoire survit. Car souvenez vous, Jack Harkness le lui a promit: jamais il ne l'oubliera...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> Série: Torchwood
> 
> Auteur: Lilas12
> 
> Paring : Jack/Ianto, Rose/Docteur, Gwen/Rhys
> 
> Disclaimer: Malheureusement, rien de m'appartient, (sinon Ianto, Owen et Tosh seraient toujours là) tout revient à la BBC et Russell T Davies, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages pour le plaisir de l'écriture.
> 
> Spoiler: Les 3 premières saisons de Torchwood et les 4 premières saisons de Doctor Who.
> 
> Note: Suite de petits témoignages en hommage à Ianto Jones. Commence et finit avec Jack.

**1: Capitaine Jack Harkness, 31ème siècle, Bar des Univers, Système de Kardoom**

 

Le Capitaine Jack Harkness n'avait pas changé. Toujours charmeur, toujours rieur, tel un feu d'artifice, il enflammait et émerveillait tout ceux qui l'approchaient. Il avait vieillit, de légères mèches blanches parsemant ses cheveux, mais son sourire restait intact. Ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant scannaient présentement les alentours à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. Il aperçut alors un bel étalon, adossé au bar à quelques pas de lui. Le jeune homme le dévisageait de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire gourmand. Bien qu'âgé de plus de mille ans, le Capitaine Jack Harkness restait l'être le plus séduisant et redoutable de toute la création. Il sourit lorsque sa "proie" leva un verre dans sa direction, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Et le Capitaine s'approcha de lui d'une démarche désinvolte.

« Bonjour, Capitaine Jack Harkness, » déclara-t-il en tendant sa main au jeune homme qui rougit presque immédiatement sous l'intensité de son regard.

Le reste de la soirée aurait du se dérouler comme d'habitude. Jack offrit verres sur verres, riant, flirtant, et sa nouvelle conquête tomba dans ses filets comme toutes les autres avant lui. Seulement, il avait fallut que ce jeune homme, bien plus curieux que Jack ait put l'imaginer, soit également un hybride : mi-humain, mi-tardon. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était capable de lire dans les pensées. Bien entendu, Jack avait apprit grâce à l'Agence du Temps à se protéger contre les attaques mentales, seulement, il arrivait que lorsqu'une pensée le prenait par surprise, il soit incapable de la bloquer. Ce jeune hybride, Nico, lui proposa un café, met humain devenu aussi réputé que le champagne à travers les univers. Jack eut un petit sourire amer et refusa. Il ne buvait plus de café depuis des siècles... Soudain, une vision, terriblement lointaine, mais toujours aussi puissante, traversa son esprit sans qu'il soit capable de la masquer.

On dépose une tasse de café fumante devant lui. Jack lève les yeux et sourit à l'homme qui vient de la lui apporter. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Jamais un regard ne l'a autant bouleversé...

Repoussant vivement ce souvenir, Jack dissimula son malaise derrière un clin d'œil aguicheur. Seulement, il ne ressentait plus l'attrait de la chasse. Pas ce soir... Nico, étonné par le changement soudain d'attitude de Jack, avait vu son visage se décomposer totalement. Une bref vision lui était apparut et soudain, il fut capable de voir derrière le masque. Tout en Jack n'était que mensonge. Son sourire, ses yeux rieurs, même sa voix. Il y avait quelque chose en lui de brisé, de mort. Il était terriblement... seul. Le Capitaine sembla deviner ce que Nico venait de découvrir. Il voulut alors battre en retraite avec toute la désinvolture et la classe dont il était capable, seulement la curiosité de Nico, ainsi que les trop nombreux verres qu'il avait ingurgité, l'arrêtèrent.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si seul ? » Demanda le jeune hybride, retenant Jack par le bras.

Faisant volte face pour le fixer, le Capitaine répondit :

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si seul ? » Répéta Nico.

Jack eut alors envie de fuir, partir en courant, mais quelque chose le poussa à reprendre sa place, à parler à cet inconnu, l'unique qui en mille ans, avait été capable de voir sous sa carapace. Le Capitaine eut un petit rire ironique.

« Je ne suis jamais seul. »

« Mais pourquoi refusez-vous toutes relations ? » Précisa Nico en fronçant les sourcils, tentant de lire la réponse dans l'esprit de Jack. Mais il se heurta à un mur mental. Le Capitaine s'était fait avoir une fois, cela ne se reproduirait pas.

« Je ne les refuse pas, je les cherche au contraire. » Plaisanta Jack en montrant son vis à vis du doigt, une moue adorable apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Seulement, le jeune hybride était sérieux. L'homme qui se trouvait face à lui était tout bonnement fascinant. Il était beau, enjôleur, ne manquait ni d'esprit ni d'humour, et pourtant, il semblait que la vie lui était sans véritable attrait. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit si brisé à l'intérieur ?

« Mais vous ne vous attachez jamais. » Insista Nico.

Soufflant de dépit, devinant qu'il ne pourrait se défaire aussi facilement de son compagnon, Jack avoua, ses yeux se voilant malgré lui:

« C'est trop douloureux. Je finis toujours par tout perdre. Je suis seul, éternellement seul. L'unique moment dans ma vie où je ne me suis pas sentit seul m'a été ôté. Rien ne compte plus à présent. Je dois me contenter de survivre, parce que c'est l'unique chose que je suis capable d'accomplir.»

Un long silence suivit sa confession. Jack louchait sur son verre, décidant qu'il avait vraiment trop bu. On ne lui aurait jamais aussi facilement arraché ce souvenir…cet aveu s'il avait été sobre. Mais, malgré sa gêne d'être ainsi découvert par un être aussi insignifiant, le Capitaine se sentait étrangement libéré. Il n'avait après tout jamais ouvertement parlé de ce qui le rongeait cruellement depuis plus de mille ans.

« C'était quand ? » L'interrogea Nico.

Se tournant dans sa direction pour planter son regard intense dans le sien, Jack se dit que maintenant qu'il avait commencé, autant tout lui déballer. Peut-être ainsi, sentirait-il le poids immense qui enserrait son cœur s'alléger pendant de miraculeuses secondes.

« 21ème siècle », débuta Jack. « Le siècle où tout à changé. C'est terriblement vrai. C'est à cette époque que j'ai changé moi aussi. Il y avait un homme, au début, il était insignifiant. Mais peu à peu, il m'a ouvert au monde et sans que je m'en rende compte, il est passé de négligeable à essentiel. Il était toujours là, à mes côtés, une force tranquille dans cet univers brutal. Ce que j'ai ressentit à ses côtés, j'ai vainement tenté de le retrouver avec un autre. Depuis mille ans, j'ai voyagé à travers plusieurs galaxies, aux confins de l'univers, même dans les réalités alternatives que j'ai visité, rien ni personne ne m'a fait éprouver une telle quiétude. Il était mon univers et je ne le savais pas. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. »

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire si amer que Nico en grimaça. Il émanait tellement de douleur, de regret des mots du Capitaine que l'hybride en eut le souffle coupé. Il écouta donc la fin de son récit dans un silence respectueux, son cœur souffrant presque à l'unisson avec celui de Jack.

« Il n'a jamais sut à quel point je l'aimais. Mon existence n'a été qu'une suite de hurlements, de solitude, de désastre et de morts, mais lorsque j'étais avec lui, même lors de la fin du monde, j'avais de l'espoir. Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi vivant qu'en compagnie de Ianto Jones. J'ai eu des amants, des maîtresses, je me suis même marié plusieurs fois, mais pas une seule personne, à travers le temps et l'espace, n'arrivera jamais à sa cheville. Il n'a représenté que trois ans de ma longue vie, seulement ce sont les seules qui ont réellement comptées. Si je continue à survivre, c'est en son nom, parce qu'il ne voudrait pas que je passe mon éternité à le pleurer. Alors j'avance, encore et toujours, tout en réalisant l'unique promesse que je lui ai jamais faite : ne jamais l'oublier. Et si je pouvais changer une chose dans cet univers, ce serait ce jour là, celui où on me l'a ôté. »

Nico osa enfin parler, curieux :

« Vous le feriez revenir ? »

« Non, » répondit Jack dans un souffle. « Mais je mourrais tout simplement avec lui. Car vois-tu, il y a une chose bien plus cruelle que la mort d'un être cher, c'est de survivre, sachant qu'on a perdu l'unique personne capable de vous compléter. »

Le fait qu'il vienne à demi-mot de lui avouer son immortalité ne sembla pas choquer Nico le moins du monde. Il regardait à cet instant Jack avec tant d'empathie que le Capitaine eut envie de le frapper. Voilà une des raisons qui le poussait à ne jamais se laissait aller à raconter son histoire avec Ianto. Il détestait la pitié.

« Mais vous semblez pourtant aller si bien », remarqua l'hybride, faisant certainement référence à l'ardente apparence avenante dont Jack revêtait le masque pour tromper son monde.

« Je vais bien. Mon corps continuera à aller bien jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais mon cœur lui, est mort il y a 900 ans. Alors je continuerais ma route, encore et encore, en mémoire de Ianto Jones. »

Sur ce, Jack termina sous verre cul-sec, plongeant presque totalement se qui restait de son cerveau dans un vague brouillard. Cela eu au moins l'avantage d'amoindrir un peu sa peine ravivée.

« Y a t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? » Proposa Nico en posant une main compatissante sur le bras du Capitaine.

« Oui, prendre un dernier verre en ma compagnie... »

Sur ce, Jack commanda une nouvelle tournée. Alors que le jeune hybride était trop occupé à le complimenter sur son manteau, Jack fit glisser une petite pilule blanche dans son verre. Du Recton. Il se féliciterait toujours d'en avoir emporter un stock lors de sa dernière visite sur Terre. Ces petites choses étaient si pratiques. A peine quelque heures plus tard, Nico s'écroulait sur la table, assommé de fatigue. Jack se leva alors et quitta la bar, revêtant l'apparence du charme et de l'indifférence.

Jamais personne ne devrait savoir ce qui se cache derrière le masque du séduisant et indestructible Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Jamais personne ne devrait découvrir le plus grand secret de cet immortel : il n'est plus qu'un corps sans âme.

_______________________________

Prochain témoignage : Gwen Cooper-Williams et Rhys Williams, 21ème siècle, Cardiff, Planète Terre


	2. Gwen Cooper-Williams et Rhys Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le second témoignage en mémoire de notre bien aimé Ianto Jones.
> 
> En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture.

**2: Gwen Cooper-Williams et Rhys Williams, 21ème siècle, Cardiff, Planète Terre**

 

Gwen Cooper-Williams resta de longues minutes devant cette porte close sans oser aller plus avant. Elle tenait une clé serrée dans sa main, le double qu'elle avait trouvé dans les décombres du Hub. C'est en fouillant les ruines à l'aide de Rhys, de l'Agent Johnson et de quelques soldats de l'UNIT que Gwen avait fait une découverte qui l'avait bouleversé. Dissimulée dans le bureau de Jack, enfin, ce qui en restait, la jeune femme avait mis la main sur une boîte en métal. Elle avait survécu à l'explosion, ayant certainement été caché dans le coffre sécurisé où Jack enfermait les artéfacts dangereux et dont seuls lui et Ianto connaissaient la combinaison. Aux premiers abords, cette boîte n'avait rien de particulier, ce ne fut que lorsque Gwen força le cadenas et l'ouvrit qu'elle révéla son précieux secret.

En réalité, cet objet renfermait la plus belle preuve d'amour que le Capitaine Jack Harkness ait pu leur laisser. La refermant au plus vite, Gwen l'avait rapidement mise dans son sac à dos, désirant tout sauf que les agents de l'UNIT ne mettent la main dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut au calme chez elle que Gwen avait put vraiment détailler ce coffre aux trésors. Rhys penché sur son épaule, la jeune femme avait sentit ses yeux la picoter d'émotion. La boîte renfermait une liasse de photos, certaines très anciennes, le noir et blanc se confondant avec l'ocre, qui représentaient les événements importants de la longue existence de Jack sur Terre: son premier mariage dans les années 30, des clichés de ses compagnons d'armes durant les Grandes Guerres Mondiales, certainement l'unique photo de Jack, tenant Alice, bébé, dans ses bras, ainsi que quelques autres représentant des personnages que Gwen ne connaissaient pas. Mais ce qui l'avait véritablement bouleversé fut la vingtaine de photos en couleur qui avaient capturés les plus beaux moments de sa vie au sein de Torchwood. La jeune femme avait éclaté d'un rire attendrit en redécouvrant les visages souriants de Suzie, Owen, Toshiko et Ianto. Elle aussi était sur la plupart des clichés, ainsi que Jack.

Ils semblaient si heureux.

En costumes et robes du soir lors du Nouvel An 2008 au Millenium Center, en tenues décontractées lors de leur second (et beaucoup moins sanglant) séjour à la campagne, au Hub, lors des l'anniversaires d'Owen, de Ianto, de Tosh, dans l'auberge où Rhys et elle s'étaient mariés…

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues au souvenir de ces moments, Gwen avait sentit Rhys la serrer contre lui. Tout cela lui manquait tellement. Depuis que Jack l'avait abandonné en décidant de partir faire le tour du monde, la jeune femme se sentait seule, inutile, isolée. Elle aurait tout donné pour revenir à cette époque d'aventure où leur amitié avait mainte fois sauvée cette Terre.

Mais se fut le dernier cliché qui l'avait littéralement fait éclater en sanglots. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Rhys pour pleurer tout son saoul, ce dernier avait ramassé la photo tombée face cachée sur la table et l'avait retourné. Elle avait certainement été prise chez Ianto. Assit sur un canapé couleur crème, le jeune homme reposait entre les jambes de Jack, son dos contre le torse de ce dernier qui l'enlaçait fermement. La tête posée au creux du cou de Ianto, jamais Rhys n'avait vu le Capitaine aussi heureux. Souriants tout deux, on aurait vraiment dit un petit couple. Il avait toujours suivit leur relation de loin, sachant que Ianto et Jack étaient ensemble, mais ne s'y intéressant pas vraiment. Il avait toujours été un peu allergique à tout ce qui concernait le Capitaine. Malgré tout, durant les deux jours que Rhys avait passé en leur compagnie au cœur de l'enfer des 456, leur alchimie n'avait pu lui échapper. Il était évident, même sans la présence de ce cliché pour le lui rappeler, que Jack et Ianto étaient amoureux. Ce qui ne rendait la disparition de ce dernier qu'encore plus cruelle.

Gwen avait fini par se calmer, dénichant de nouveaux trésors tels que l'alliance du premier mariage de Jack, un yoyo dont elle ignorait l'origine, de vieilles lettres jaunies, ses boutons de manchettes d'argent en forme d'avion que Ianto lui avait offert, divers bijoux et enfin, une clef. Cette dernière était accrochée à un porte-clef représentant une tasse de café en plastique, une adresse étant gravée sur le gobelet. C'était celle de Ianto.

Voilà comment Gwen se retrouvait à présent devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son défunt collègue et ami, ne pouvant se décider à entrer. La jeune femme savait que la sœur de Ianto, Rhiannon, trop bouleversée, n'avait pas encore eu le courage de s'occuper des affaires de son frère. A présent que Jack avait fuit comme un voleur, une lettre écrite à la va-vite comme unique explication, Gwen savait qu'elle serait celle qui devrait prendre en main la gestion des derniers biens de Ianto. Son corps reposerait dans la morgue de l'UNIT pour quelques semaines encore, le temps que toutes menaces concernant le gaz soient écartés, uniquement alors, ils pourraient l'enterrer. Mais avant cela, Gwen se devait d'empaqueter ses affaires. Qu'en ferait-elle après, elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. Peut-être les conserver au cas où Jack reviendrait…

Gwen ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'attitude du Capitaine profondément lâche. Il était partit le lendemain même de la mort de Steven, abandonnant tout. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé le mot qu'il avait épinglé sur sa porte d'entrée, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu croire qu'il était mort (bien qu'elle sache que ce soit impossible). Elle savait que son chagrin, sa douleur de perdre à la fois Ianto et sa famille l'avait détruit, seulement, Gwen s'était attendue à ce qu'il gère mieux la situation. Jack n'avait jamais été un lâche après tout. Et pourtant, il avait fuit.

Peut-être que cette perte ci était celle de trop, la goutte qui l'avait fait craquer… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait entrer à présent.

Insérant la clé dans la serrure, Gwen ouvrit la porte et pénétra pour la première fois dans l'appartement de Ianto Jones. Il s'ouvrait sur un grand salon clair et spacieux, décoré avec goût et simplicité, dans les ton rouges et crèmes. Dans la pièce principale, de nombreuses bibliothèques croulaient sous le poids d'un nombre impressionnant de livres, tous rangés par ordre alphabétiques. Cela ressemblait tellement à Ianto… Il possédait également une jolie collection de CD et de DVD dont certains titres prouvaient que Jack était passé par là. La cuisine, ouverte sur le salon, débordait de bocaux contenant différents cafés et étiquetés avec soin. La machine à percolateur affichait 10h34. Gwen se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait patienté plus d'une demi-heure devant la porte avant d'avoir le courage de la franchir. Les larmes aux yeux tant tout ce qu'elle découvrait lui rappelait la perte de son ami, Gwen continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre à couchée. Ce qu'elle y découvrit la surprit. Contrairement au reste de l'appartement qui était d'une propreté presque surnaturelle, où tout était rangé et classé, cette pièce était dans un désordre monstre. En réalité, il était évident qu'elle avait été intentionnellement fouillée, saccagée. Le lit était défait, les couvertures en désordre chutant à moitié sur le sol, les oreillers chiffonnés ayant apparemment été jeté avec violence à travers la pièce. La penderie était éventrée, toutes les chemises et costumes de Ianto étant éparpillés sur le parquet. En slalomant à travers les habits froissés, Gwen marcha sur un bris de verre. En ramassant un cadre cassé, Gwen n'eut pas à se demander plus longtemps qui était le responsable de ce carnage.

"Jack…" souffla-t-elle.

Elle récupéra la photo, double de celle qu'elle avait découverte dans la boîte en métal du Capitaine et sourit tristement au couple dont elle avait capturé l'essence, ce bonheur, éphémère mais essentiel. Gwen pouvait presque voir Jack se précipiter ici après la mort de Ianto, s'effondrer sur le lit, rechercher sa chaleur, l'odeur de son amant sur ses draps, ses oreillers, ses vêtements. Elle l'imaginait très bien, comme si la scène se passait devant ses yeux, pleurer, hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge, souhaiter mourir encore et encore pour le rejoindre. La quantité affolante de sang qu'elle trouva dans la salle de bain, jonchant le sol carrelé, ainsi que le miroir brisé furent les témoins du fait que Jack n'avait pas uniquement souhaité mourir, il s'était effectivement tué. Gwen aurait du s'en douter. Elle avait été présente lors du cinquième jour. Elle avait vu que même si Jack continuait à vivre, quelque chose en lui était mort. Son regard ne brillait plus, il ne souriait pas, sa voix éraillée, sa posture dure et rigide, le Capitaine n'avait plus été le même. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Gwen face à l'insurmontable chagrin, la destruction qu'avait provoqué la mort de Ianto sur Jack. Malgré cela, elle se reprit, ravala sa peine et décida de commencer à ranger les affaires de son défunt ami.

Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle eut terminée de nettoyer la salle de bain et ramassait les habits de Ianto, que Gwen remarqua quelque chose. Il restait de nombreuses chemises dans la penderie et elles n'appartenaient pas au gallois. En saisissant une, la jeune femme les reconnut. Elles étaient à Jack. Continuant son exploration, Gwen découvrit des pantalons et des sous-vêtements trop grands pour le gallois. Elle trouva même quelques paires de bretelles dans les tiroirs de Ianto.

Jack et lui habitaient-ils ensemble sans qu'ils ne lui en aient parlé ? Leur relation était apparemment bien plus profonde que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Plus la journée avança, plus Gwen accumula les preuves que Jack vivait officiellement avec Ianto. Une paire de brosses à dents sur le rebord de l'évier, deux shampoings différents dans la douche, deux rasoirs… Certains livres, CD et DVD étaient sans le moindre doute la propriété de Jack. Il recevait même son courrier ici, à en juger par la pile de facture non ouvertes qui reposaient sur la table basse. La dernière preuve que Gwen débusqua alors qu'elle débarrassait le frigo finit de la convaincre. Sur un reste de chili, Ianto avait laissé un petit post-it à l'attention de Jack.

_"Cariad, ne le fait pas chauffer plus de deux minutes sous peine d'explosion de sauce. Si je retrouve l'intérieur de mon micro-onde recouvert de chili, tu seras privé de dessert! Ianto"_

Portant une main à sa bouche comme pour étouffer ses sanglots, Gwen sentit malgré elle son cœur battre douloureusement. Elle venait de réaliser quelque chose: jamais Jack ne l'aimerait comme il aimait Ianto. Et elle doutait qu'un jour le Capitaine parvienne à retrouver quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant que Ianto Jones…

Lorsqu'elle eut terminée de tout ranger dans des cartons, quelques jours plus tard, Gwen s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et jeta un dernier regard à l'appartement vide. Souriant tristement, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond comme si elle pouvait voir le ciel à son travers.

"Au revoir Ianto Jones… et merci pour tout."

Se ressaisissant, elle referma la porte, le petit porte-clé en forme de tasse de café faisant maintenant partit de son trousseau personnel afin de ne pas oublier… de ne jamais oublier qu'elle avait eu l'honneur de connaître Ianto Jones, le grand amour perdu de l'immortel Capitaine Jack Harkness.

______________________________

Prochain témoignage: Martha Jones, 21ème siècle, Londres, Planète Terre

Votre avis ?


	3. Martha Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le troisème témoignage, celui de Martha Jones.
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécirez ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ^^

**3: Martha Jones, 21ème siècle, Londres, Planète Terre**

 

Cela faisait presque plus d'un an que Martha Jones n'avait pas vu, ni entendu parler du Docteur. Durant ce laps de temps, une attaque alien avait faillit dévaster la planète. Assise à son bureau, dans les locaux de l'UNIT, fraîchement repris en main suite à la catastrophe des 456, Martha regardait pensivement par la fenêtre. Le monde lui apparaissait tellement différent depuis qu'elle avait voyagé aux côtés du Docteur. Malgré les merveilles dont elle avait été le témoin, la jeune femme réalisait que quelque soit l'époque ou la planète, le destin s'abattait toujours sur les plus méritants. Prenez son ami, le Capitaine Jack Harkness par exemple. C'était l'un des hommes les plus digne et courageux qu'elle connaisse. Et, alors que pour une fois dans sa vie, il pouvait réellement goûter au bonheur, on le lui avait violemment arraché. Lors de la catastrophe avec les 456, Martha avait été mise à l'écart, enfermée dans une prison infecte. Elle avait été considéré comme dangereuse, beaucoup trop proche de Torchwood. Ses patrons, les dirigeants de l'UNIT, avaient eu peur qu'elle ne se range du côté de Jack Harkness si elle avait découvert ce qu'ils préparaient : son assassinat et la destruction de la branche galloise de l'Institut. Mais malgré son éloignement, Martha avait fini par apprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Jack avait sauvé le monde, encore une fois, mais pour cela, il avait du sacrifier Ianto et un jeune enfant nommé Steven. Au lendemain de cette catastrophe, personne ne l'avait revu. Martha savait par Gwen Cooper-Williams qu'il avait quitté la Terre. Il ne supportait plus la proximité de cette planète qui lui avait tant donné, mais tout repris.

Martha avait longuement pleuré la perte de Ianto. Elle l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé. Il était gentil, doux, droit et exceptionnellement valeureux. Une force tranquille dans un monde de brutes. Il avait rendu à Jack son humanité, l'avait sauvé de l'abîme de solitude où il s'était complaît durant cette dernière centaine d'années. Et à présent, il était partit...

Pauvre Jack.

Martha espérait le revoir. Qui sait, peut-être reviendrait-il un jour sur Terre. Nul ne pouvait le dire.

Reportant son attention sur le carnet de notes qui reposait sur son bureau, la jeune femme continua son œuvre. Depuis peu, elle avait décidé de mettre au propre les nombreuses annotions qu'elle avait faite durant son voyage dans le TARDIS. Ainsi peut-être que dans le futur, ses journaux de bords aux côtés du Docteur seraient d'un quelconque intérêt. Quoi qu'il en soit, Martha sentait qu'il était temps qu'elle mette tout cela derrière elle afin de profiter de sa vie de femme mariée. Elle était arrivée au récit de son séjour sur la Nouvelle Terre. C'était ce voyage à New New York qui lui avait fait pensé à Jack, car c'était ici qu'elle et le Docteur avaient assisté aux derniers instants de la Face de Boe.

Devait-elle croire que cet être mourant et magnifique serait ce qui resterait du Capitaine Jack Harkness ? Etait-il vraiment âgé de presque de 5 milliards d'années ?

Martha ne savait pas que croire, mais elle trouvait que cela était une belle histoire. Ce fut donc avec nostalgie qu'elle se replongea dans ses notes, plus particulièrement sur les dernières paroles de la Face de Boe. La pauvre créature, trop faible, n'avait plus eu que quelques minutes à vivre. Ces dernières paroles avaient été pour le Docteur.

« Tu n'es pas seul ».

Martha fronça les sourcils. Comment la Face de Boe pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Et à nouveau, elle s'amusa à imaginer qu'il s'agissait de Jack. Si c'était le cas, cela expliquerait qu'il connaisse l'existence du Maître, car il avait lui-même assisté aux événements à bord du Valiant dans le passé. Décidément, cette histoire lui donnait mal à la tête. Alors qu'elle allait refermer son journal, décidant qu'il était temps de faire une petite pause, Martha se stoppa soudain. Un mot avait attiré son attention sur le papier. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'elle relut ses propres notes.

« Le Docteur m'a dit que la Face de Boe était télépathe. Ainsi, je comprend mieux pourquoi, lorsque ses yeux se sont pour toujours fermés sur l'univers, un mot c'est alors imprimé dans mon esprit. Il s'agissait de la dernière pensée de la Face de Boe. Et elle a raisonné avec tant de force, tel un ultime souffle de vie, qu'elle nous a été transmise par télépathie. Aucun de nous n'est parvenu à comprendre la signification de ce dernier mot, certainement car il avait été prononcé dans la langue natale de la Face de Boe... J'ai malgré tout tenté de décrypter l'ultime pensée de cet être extraordinaire, sans résultat. »

Suite à cela, il y avait une suite de lettres écrites à la main, barrées, en phonétique...

_Hi Anne Toe... Yan Too... Han T Oe... [i] [â] [n'] [tô]..._

Martha se souvenait avoir essayé pendant quelques jours de découvrir la signification de ce mot, tentant plusieurs orthographes, plusieurs symboles, plusieurs langues, mais elle n'était parvenue à rien de concluant. Elle avait donc abandonné, oubliant même jusqu'à l'existence de cette dernière pensée. Et soudain, des années après les événements, le mystère se révélait alors de lui-même sous les yeux ébahis de Martha. Une larme coula sur sa joue et la jeune femme éclata d'un rire incrédule. Elle possédait la preuve formelle que la Face de Boe et le Capitaine Jack Harkness étaient une seule et même personne.

Car ce dernier mot, cette ultime pensée mystérieuse et profonde n'était en réalité qu'un prénom : « Ianto ».

Il ne l'avait jamais oublié...

Malgré des milliards d'années d'existence, sa dernière pensée avait été pour lui.

Martha se souvint de l'enregistrement de la Thames House qui renfermait les derniers instants de Ianto Jones. Elle avait insisté pour voir ce qui s'était passé, pour comprendre comment Jack avait pu sacrifier un enfant... Et elle avait comprit en regardant cette vidéo que le Capitaine avait tout perdu à l'instant même où Ianto s'était éteint dans ses bras. Martha avait été bouleversé devant l'image de ses deux amants mourant l'un contre l'autre. Mais à présent, elle souriait. Le monde lui paraissait bien plus beau, plein d'espoirs, plein de promesses...

Car Jack Harkness avait tenu celle qu'il avait faite à Ianto Jones.

Il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

\------------------------------------

J'aime énormément l'idée que Jack et la Face de Boe ne soient qu'une seule et même personne. La série tend vraiment à nous convaincre que c'est le cas. C'est terrible à dire, mais de savoir qu'il va ENFIN mourir (à 5 milliards ans tout de même ^^), me rassure. Notre Jack trouvera enfin le repos étnerel et la paix qu'il mérite. Pour rejoindre son Ianto ? Je suis une douce rêveuse après tout...

Prochain témoignage : Rose Tyler et le Docteur, 21ème siècle, Bad Wolf Bay, Univers Alternatif, Planète Terre

Vos avis ?


	4. Rose Tyler et le Docteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici l'avant dernier témoignage, celui de Rose et de son Docteur.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.

**4 : Rose Tyler et le Docteur, 21ème siècle, Bad Wolf Bay, Univers Alternatif, Planète Terre**

 

Rose se regarda dans le miroir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de fille a passer des journées à se contempler ni à se pomponner. Après tout, sa vie en compagnie du Docteur avait toujours été trop mouvementé pour cela. Mais, malgré tout, aujourd'hui, elle se trouvait belle. Elle aurait été capable de rester ici à se regarder dans la glace pendant des heures. Elle jetait un dernier regard sur son ancienne vie. Rose voulait profiter de ce moment de quiétude, car après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on se mariait à un être mi-homme, mi-Seigneur du Temps. S'était bien évidemment sans compter sur sa mère qui fit irruption dans la chambre.

"Rose! Dépêche toi, on va être en retard!" S'écria-t-elle.

Se détournant de son reflet, la jeune femme fit face à sa mère qui stoppa ses sautillements affolés pour détailler sa fille avec ravissement. Joignant ses mains, les larmes aux yeux d'émotion, Jackie sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son tailleur bleu pour contenir ses pleures.

"Maman, je t'en prie, arrête de sangloter à chaque fois que tu me vois dans ma robe. Je vais juste me marier, pas me donner en sacrifice", déclara Rose en serrant malgré tout sa mère dans ses bras.

"Pardon… c'est que… tu es… si jolie", hoqueta Jackie tout contre son épaule.

Eclatant d'un rire léger, Rose effaça les larmes de sa mère.

"Merci maman."

Il était vrai que sa robe d'un blanc crème, au bustier en dentelle, accompagné d'un jupon ample et orné de perles était tout simplement somptueuse. Elle soulignait ses formes avec grâce et restait simple tout en représentant exactement le genre de choses que Rose avait toujours rêvé de porter étant petite fille. Cela avait du bon d'avoir un père plein aux as.

En parlant du loup…

Son père, tout aussi excité que sa mère, entra discrètement dans la chambre pour prendre le relais et consoler Jackie. Alors que Rose arrangeait son voile, qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules accompagné des quelques boucles dorés qui s'échappaient de son chignon, Peter annonça en regardant sa montre.

"Il est l'heure".

Jackie, pleurant toujours, tandis son bouquet à Rose qui prit une grande respiration avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Elle allait à la rencontre de son destin un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le mariage fut magnifique, émouvant et…tout bonnement interplanétaire. La moitié des invités étaient des extraterrestre après tout, les deux mariés eux-même n'étant pas vraiment originaires de cette planète. Ayant eu lieu en extérieur, en plein mois d'août, sur la Bad Wolf Bay, l'union de Rose Tyler (maintenant nommée Rose Smith) et du Docteur Smith fut magnifiée par la présence d'un soleil éclairant et d'une brise marine clémente.

Ils en étaient à présent au banquet qui prenait place sur la plage, les mariés passant de convives en convives afin de recevoir leurs vœux. Mais très vite, le Docteur en eut assez. Soufflant l'ennui alors qu'ils écoutaient un ministre quelconque pérorer sur l'importance d'une union prochaine entre Torchwood et les services de l'ordre publique, il se pencha sur Rose et lui murmura:

"Et si on partait en courant, tu crois qu'il nous en voudrait ?"

Rose étouffa un fou rire et s'excusa auprès du ministre, prétextant une soif harassante.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous obligé de supporter les félicitations de ces ronds de cuirs ?" Gémit le Docteur alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au bar.

"Tu savais pourtant à quoi tu t'engageais en épousant la fille du nouveau dirigeant de l'UNIT", lui fit remarquer Rose avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

"Oui, et je ne t'aurais pas voulu autrement…"

Se penchant sur sa femme, le Docteur l'embrassa passionnément. Il avait tellement hâte d'être seul avec elle… A l'instant même où ses pensées perdirent pied, la personne la plus susceptible de les interrompre à un moment pareille sembla se matérialiser à leurs côtés.

"Vous ne pouvez pas attendre quelques heures avant de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre comme deux dépravés ?" Déclara une voix suave.

Relâchant Rose dont les joues étaient enflammées, le Docteur rétorqua en faisant face à l'importun.

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rêvé de nous en plein action".

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Les regardant échanger une bref accolade, Rose se mit ensuite sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir atteindre la joue de son ami.

"Contente de te voir Jack."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi Madame Smith."

Certaines personnes, malgré le fait qu'ils sont séparés par des univers parallèles, font faites pour être réunis. Est-ce le destin ? Quoi qu'il en soit, même le Doteur se retrouva incapable d'expliquer pourquoi lui et Rose étaient également tombé sur Jack Harkness dans cette réalité alternative. Le Capitaine de cet univers était en tout point identique à celui qu'ils avaient rencontré dans leur monde. Sauf qu'il n'était pas immortel. Ils l'avaient rencontrés lors d'une mission de Torchwood, pour qui ils travaillaient depuis quelques années. Ayant également appartenu à l'Agence du Temps et quitté cette dernière pour les même raisons que l'autre Jack Harkness, les trois compères s'étaient immédiatement entendus, devenant inséparables. Rejoignant Torchwood quelques mois après avoir décidé de les suivre sur Terre, le Capitaine faisait partit de leur équipe et était leur meilleur ami. Rose et le Docteur lui avaient confié leur secret et le fait que dans leur réalité alternative, ils avaient aussi été très proches.

"Bon, où sont cachés les beaux mecs dont tu m'as parlé Doc ? C'est que j'ai un petit creux moi", demanda Jack en se frottant les mains.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Rose donna un coup de coude à son mari lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

"Il y a justement quelqu'un que je veux te présenter depuis quelque temps déjà", répondit le Docteur, ayant toute l'attention de Jack.

Se plaçant entre eux et les prenant chacun par un bras, Rose laissa son mari les conduire jusqu'au bord de l'eau où un petit groupe de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas discutaient. Ils cessèrent leur conversation et se tournèrent dans leur direction lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. Rose reconnut alors l'un d'entre eux. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme brun, très séduisant, dont la teinte bleu de ses yeux allait parfaitement avec la chemise de son costume. Il se nommait Ianto Jones et était la nouvelle recrue qu'ils allaient ajouter à leur équipe lorsqu'ils reviendraient de leur lune de miel. En réalité, Rose ne l'avait jamais rencontré, du moins, pas dans cet univers. Elle le connaissait uniquement de vu et de réputation, sachant qu'il avait été dans l'équipe de Jack au sein de Torchwood 3 dans l'autre réalité. Jetant un regard aux autres personnes, elle salua une femme d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt jolie et au fort accent londonien nommée Owenne Harper ainsi qu'un asiatique tout mignon qui se présenta comme Toshiko Sato. Elle fut enchantée de rencontrer les deux autres personnes qu'ils allaient également s'ajouter à leur équipe dans les jours à venir. Rose, ayant deviné l'intention principale du Docteur, regarda d'un œil amusé son mari présenter Jack à Ianto.

Ses deux là se dévoraient déjà des yeux.

Jack devait être honnête, il écoutait à peine ce que le Docteur lui disait sur ses futurs collègues. Son cerveau semblait s'être arrêté de fonctionner au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le jeune homme brun que son ami lui avait présenté en premier. Il était tout bonnement adorable. Tel un délicieux sucre d'orge, il ne demandait qu'à être dévoré tout cru. Il avait une allure folle dans ce costume strict, mais avait aussi quelque chose de sauvage, un étrange feu brûlant dans son regard qui ne pouvait quitter celui de Jack. Si le peu de décence qu'il possédait ne l'avait pas arrêté sur le champs, le Capitaine l'aurait tout simplement violé sur place. Lorsqu'un petit sourire mystérieux affreusement sexy arqua les lèvres du jeune homme, Jack reprit alors ses esprits.

"Capitaine Jack Harkness", déclara-t-il en arborant un sourire enjôleur et tendant sa main en direction du sucre d'orge ambulant.

"Jones, Ianto Jones", répondit la nouvelle recrue, dévoilant une voix grave et un accent gallois qui fit courir une délicieuse vague de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du Capitaine.

Décidément, il avait tout pour lui plaire. Ils se serrèrent la main durant de trop longues secondes, leurs doigts caressant leurs poignets respectifs, leurs regards littéralement glués l'un à l'autre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le Docteur se racla la gorge bruyamment et qu'Owenne Harper éclata d'un rire moqueur que Jack et Ianto s'arrachèrent l'un à l'autre. Le Capitaine se rendit alors compte qu'en se présentant au jeune homme, il avait non seulement coupé la parole au Docteur, mais également attiré les regards étonnés de ses futurs collègues. Pas très bon comme première impression…

"Pardon Doc", s'excusa-t-il auprès de son supérieur et ami qui au lieu de paraître exaspéré, semblait plutôt retenir un éclat de rire.

Le Docteur reprit donc la parole comme si de rien n'était, Jack tentant temps bien que mal de s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait et ne pas baver comme un malpropre devant la coupe très avantageuse du costume de Ianto Jones.

Lorsque les présentations furent achevées, le Docteur salua ses futurs collègues, qu'il reverrait après sa lune de miel s'il ne les recroisait pas durant la soirée. Alors qu'il voulut entraîner Jack avec lui, il vit que son ami était bien trop occupé à flirter de façon outrancière avec un Ianto Jones qui semblait tout sauf réticent.

Parfait. Son plan marchait à la perfection.

Il avait passé des mois à recruter Ianto. Il le voulait absolument dans son équipe. Il était brillant et surtout, après avoir entendu l'autre Jack parler sans cesse de lui durant leur année de cauchemar sur le Valiant, le Docteur était certain d'une chose: tout Jack Harkness, quelque soit son univers parallèle, devait avoir son Ianto Jones pour être heureux.

"Tu es dialogique", fit remarquer Rose en s'éloignant, main dans la main avec le Docteur.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes", répondit-il.

Pour toute confirmation, elle l'embrassa. S'installant à quelques pas de là sur un banc, ils regardèrent Jack et Ianto faire connaissance. Lorsque Rose vit le jeune gallois éclater de rire et le Capitaine poser la main sur son épaule, l'approchant imperceptiblement de lui, elle sut que le destin était encore une fois en route.

"Tu crois qu'ils sont heureux ?" S'enquit Rose.

"Qui"?

"Les Ianto et Jack de l'autre monde", précisa-t-elle.

Depuis qu'elle vivait ici en compagnie du Docteur, Rose considérait vraiment cet univers comme le sien. Elle était heureuse et épanouie. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ceux qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle: Mickey, Martha, l'autre Jack… Allaient-ils bien ?

"Je ne sais pas", avoua le Docteur en caressant sa main du bout des doigts. "Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je vais tout faire pour qu'ils soient heureux dans celui-ci".

Échangeant un sourire tendre, ils reportèrent leur attention sur Jack et Ianto qui se promenaient à présent au bord de l'eau, bavardant avec entrain.

Oui, pensa Rose. Ici, ils seraient heureux…

___________________________________

Prochain témoignage: Capitaine Jack Harkness, 23ème siècle, Cardiff, Planète Terre

Vos avis ?


	5. Jack Harkness Bis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Voici l'ultime chapitre de cette fanfiction en mémoire de Ianto Jones.
> 
> Il s'agit du dernier témoignage de Jack. Il se rend sur la tombe de Ianto et se remémore leur histoire.
> 
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt.

**5: Capitaine Jack Harkness, 23ème siècle, Cardiff, Planète Terre**

 

Il faisait nuit noire et l'air était plutôt frais. Au sommet de cette petite colline qui dominait la vieille ville de Cardiff, Jack slalomait entre les tombes. Il avait toujours aimé ce cimetière lorsqu'il habitait ici. Les lieux avaient quelque chose de serein, de beau, de solennel. Il ne connaissait pas un meilleur endroit pour reposer en paix. S'il pouvait mourir, s'aurait été dans ce cimetière qu'il aurait désiré être enterré, surplombant cette ville chérie qui lui avait tant apporté deux cents ans plus tôt. S'il pouvait mourir, il aurait désiré reposer à ses côtés…

Cela faisait presque un siècle que Jack n'était pas revenu sur Terre, depuis la mort de la fille de Gwen. Anwen Williams n'avait pas eu d'enfants. Jack n'avait donc plus aucune attache sur cette planète, toutes les personnes auxquelles ils tenaient ayant irrémédiablement disparut. Malgré les années, ce cimetière n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il était toujours majestueux et très bien entretenu. Jack marchait sans vraiment regarder aux alentours, il savait parfaitement où il allait. Pour être honnête, il avait franchit ces tombes tellement de fois que le Capitaine connaissait le chemin par cœur. Il aurait été capable de circuler entre elles les yeux fermés.

Enfin, Jack arriva à destination.

S'agenouillant face à une pierre tombale dont le granite autrefois d'un blanc immaculé était grisé par le temps, il sourit tristement et posa une main sur l'un des rebords comme s'il caressait un visage.

"Bonsoir mon amour", souffla-t-il.

Retraçant les contours du nom gravé, souligné par les mots " _Loving Brother, Friend and Lover, He shall never be forgotten_ ", Jack dut contenir les larmes qui vinrent brûler le coin de ses yeux.

"Si tu savais comme tu me manques, Jones, Ianto Jones", ajouta le Capitaine avant de déposer le gobelet de café chaud qu'il tenait en main contre la pierre tombale.

Ce geste le fit sourire lui-même. L'usage voulait, même au 23ème siècle, qu'on apporte des fleurs aux défunts, mais jamais rien ne pourrait mieux représenter son union avec Ianto qu'une tasse de café. Relevant sa tête, Jack laissa son regard se perdre au delà des tombes, à l'horizon. Les lumières de la lointaine ville brillaient telles des constellations. L'univers, l'espace, Jack les connaissaient bien et c'est eux qu'il s'en allait rejoindre une nouvelle fois au terme de cette soirée. Il n'avait jamais regretté sa décision de partir après la mort de Ianto. Bien que ce monde lui ait manqué, ainsi que le peu de ses habitants qui avaient compté à ses yeux, la souffrance avait été trop forte. Il était revenu quelque fois, pour voir Gwen, Rhys, Martha, sauver deux ou trois fois le monde en leur compagnie…seulement tout sur cette Terre lui rappelait inlassablement ce qu'il avait perdu. L'odeur du café, la vue d'une cravate, l'élégance d'un inconnu dans la rue, jusqu'au ciel. Lorsque les journées étaient ensoleillées, la voûte céleste prenait immanquablement la teinte de ses yeux.

Ianto.

Jack ne pouvait même plus penser à son nom sans ressentir une immense douleur imprégner la moindre parcelle de son être. Il l'avait tant aimé…

Pourtant, leur histoire n'avait pas vraiment commencé dans le velours. La première fois que le Capitaine Jack Harkness avait rencontré Ianto Jones, ce dernier lui était apparut comme insignifiant. Totalement craquant, mais négligeable.

Comme il s'était trompé…

Il aurait dut remarquer dés leur premier regard que ce jeune homme dissimulait une force et une âme hors du commun. Mais non. Jack s'était contenté de s'arrêter à l'apparence loin d'être désagréable de Ianto. Lorsque le gallois avait fait référence au Weevil, le Capitaine avait rangé le jeune homme dans la catégorie "baisable" et " emmerdeur potentiel ". Puis il était partit sans se retourner, Ianto le complimentant sur son manteau. Lorsque Jack l'avait revu le lendemain, l'attendant devant les locaux de Torchwood avec une tasse du meilleur café qu'il ait jamais bu en main, il avait compris qu'il ne serait pas un simple emmerdeur potentiel, mais un vrai casse cul, le genre à ne pas vous lâcher d'une semelle jusqu'à ce que vous ayez cédé. Evidemment, lorsque Ianto avait demandé à Jack de l'engager, celui-ci lui avait rit au nez. Il n'avait absolument aucun besoin de ses services, surtout pas venant d'un survivant de Torchwood Londres.

S'il avait sut…

Quoi qu'il en soit, le soir-même, le jeune gallois lui était à nouveau apparut. Après lui avoir copieusement exprimer son aversion, Jack avait sérieusement pensé à le "rectonner" une bonne fois pour toute. C'était avant que Ianto, habillé d'un costume dont l'élégance ne le rendait que plus séduisant, ce qui énerva encore davantage le Capitaine, ne lui propose une chasse au ptérodactyle. Sa curiosité piqué au vif, il avait suivit ce décidément fascinant jeune homme jusque dans un hangar à l'abandon. La suite avait été plutôt rapide. Jack était parvenu à anesthésier l'animal alors qu'il avait été emporté en plein vol pour retomber lourdement sur Ianto. Roulant sur le sol pour éviter que l'oiseau préhistorique ne les écrase de son poids, ils avaient éclaté de rire, l'adrénaline libérant un trop plein d'endorphine qui les avait rendu euphorique. Lorsque Jack avait reporté son attention sur Ianto, son rire était mort dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme, couché sur lui de tout son long, l'avait dévisagé, apparemment troublé. Leur corps soudé et leur visage séparé par de trop courts centimètres avait crée un petit volcan dans le bas ventre de Jack. Il avait été sur le point d'entrer en irruption furieuse lorsque Ianto, reprenant ses esprits, s'était relevé, gêné. Décidément, ce jeune homme était plein de surprises. Jack avait bien entendu perçut son trouble et sentit avec un plaisir insidieux le désir du jeune homme s'incarner contre sa cuisse. Sa décision fut alors prise. Il allait engager Ianto Jones et le mettre dans son lit.

La suite n'avait pas vraiment tourné comme Jack l'avait escompté. Bien que répondant à son flirt quasi incessant, lui rappelant avec un petit sourire en coin que ses trop nombreuses allusions sur la coupe avantageuse de son costume et ses mains baladeuses pouvaient être considérés comme du harcèlement, Ianto Jones ne s'était pas si facilement laissé tombé dans ses filets. Il était plus qu'évident que ce jeu de chat et la souris l'avait toujours troublé, le jeune homme en jouait trop pour être honnête, seulement, hormis pour lui apporter son si délicieux café, le gallois avait fait en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver seul à seul avec son patron. Ainsi, Jack n'avait put deviner ce que dissimulait ces yeux trop bleus et ce sourire trop mystérieux. Cela lui était tombé dessus comme un couperet. Ianto les avait trahis, dissimulant un cyberman (ou plutôt une cyberwoman) dans leurs locaux. Le Capitaine avait été furieux, mais surtout profondément blessé par les mensonges de son plus jeune employé. Il s'était montré froid et cruel, aveuglé par sa rage. Ainsi, son cher Ianto n'avait fait que leur mentir depuis son arrivé ? Il avait alors comprit pourquoi le gallois avait tant insisté pour qu'il l'engage au sein de Torchwood… Seulement, sa colère avait fondu comme neige au soleil quand il avait perçut le chagrin véritable que ressentait Ianto. Il n'avait agit que par amour après tout.

Ce jour là, Jack avait apprit que le jeune homme était capable d'aimer au-delà même de la raison, sacrifiant tout au nom de la personne qui possédait son cœur. Et alors que le Capitaine avait réanimé Ianto à l'aide d'un bouche à bouche qui s'était très vite transformé en baiser enflammé, il s'était rendu compte que le gallois dissimulait une personnalité bien plus sombre et complexe qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il avait lu dans son regard, alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, une détresse déchirante. Jack avait aussi réalisé qu'il tenait à Ianto, non plus uniquement comme un membre invisible de son équipe ou un potentiel amant, mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Finalement, Lisa, la cyberwoman, fut tuée, Jack, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe étant responsable de son trépas.

Pendant la semaine qui avait suivit, Ianto n'avait pas remit les pieds au HUB, le Capitaine lui ayant donné quelques jours pour digérer cette affaire. Jack avait pensé que le jeune homme n'allait tout simplement pas revenir, qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais le meurtre de sa fiancée. Mais Ianto avait repointé le bout de son joli nez et à partir de ce jour, tout son univers avait basculé.

Jack et le gallois s'étaient rapprochés, comme si cet événement avait brisé la paroi invisible qui les avait toujours séparés. Ianto avait lentement commencé à se confier à lui, racontant son traumatisme, la bataille de Canary Wharf, il avait même finit par faire allusion à son enfance, sa famille. Etait-ce pour tenter de regagner la confiance brisée de son patron ou juste par désir de se rapprocher de lui ? Jack ne lui avait jamais demandé. Quoi qu'il en soit, juste avant la résurrection avortée de Suzie, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés coincés dans les archives alors qu'Owen, Tosh et Gwen étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Ce malheureux événement s'était en réalité révélé fort passionnant. L'isolement et la promiscuité ayant finit de briser les dernières résistance de Ianto, il s'était littéralement jeté sur Jack. Pouvant enfin assouvir son désir trop longtemps réprimé, le Capitaine avait dévoré les lèvres du gallois d'ardent baisers, l'acculant contre une armoire pleine à craquer de vieux papiers. Sans plus de questions ni de préambules, ils avaient fait l'amour presque sauvagement, se vengeant de trop longs mois d'une tension sexuelle presque constante. Ianto s'était révélé être un amant fantastique, très inventif et Jack peut bien l'avouer, presque aussi insatiable que lui. Chacune de leur étreinte ne s'arrêtait jamais avant un second, voir un troisième round…

C'est ainsi que leur relation "privilégiée" avait commencé, par ces séances de sexe sans complexe, un jeu des sens et de plaisir purement physique. Pourtant, Ianto avait été le premier à ne plus pouvoir se voiler la face. Ses sentiments pour Jack avaient changé, évolué. Mais ce n'était pas encore de l'amour, pas encore... Le Capitaine avait sut que sa mort, puis sa disparition de plusieurs mois avaient profondément blessé le gallois. Durant son passage en enfer, Jack n'avait eu de cesse de penser à Ianto. Il aimait Owen, Tosh et bien entendu Gwen avec une profonde tendresse, seulement, c'était l'image du jeune gallois qui s'était le plus souvent matérialisé dans son esprit au milieu des pires tortures qu'il avait subit.

Lors de son retour, tout s'était accéléré. L'arrivée de John, ce bon vieux John, puis l'invitation à dîner, le restaurant, le cinéma. Bien que Ianto lui en ait voulut de les avoir abandonné, Jack s'était très rapidement fait pardonner en lui prouvant mainte fois à quel point il lui avait manqué. Le sexe avait toujours été aussi bon, seulement, le Capitaine s'était surprit à réclamer la présence du gallois à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de son odeur, ses sourires, ses baisers…

Il était tout simplement tombé amoureux, sans le laisser voir, sans réellement se l'avouer.

Cette relation avait semblé leur convenir à tout les deux. Jack n'était pas allé voir ailleurs depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ianto et le jeune homme avait pansé la perte de Lisa. A demi-mot, le Capitaine faisait comprendre à son adorable gallois qu'il ne s'agissait plus uniquement de sexe. Il lui avait révélé ne pas vouloir retourner dans son époque, au 51ème siècle, même s'il trouvait un jour le moyen d'y parvenir, parce qu'il était bien là où il était, avec eux, avec lui… Le baiser dont l'avait gratifié Ianto suite à cet aveux lui avait retourné les entrailles. Son cœur avait battu la chamade pour enfler dans sa poitrine. Jack n'avait pas ressentit un sentiment aussi puissant depuis des années. Depuis Estelle, depuis Lucia… Et encore, là, c'était différent. Parce que Ianto connaissait sa vie, savait qui il était. Avec lui, il n'avait jamais eu à se cacher. Jack avait été effrayé de constater à quel point ses sentiments avaient pu évoluer. Il n'avait plus voulu aimer, ni souffrir. Seulement, il s'était retrouvé incapable de résister à Ianto, à ses yeux si bleu, son sourire en coin, son café, son humour, sa fougue dans l'intimité, sa force tranquille…

Ainsi, ils avaient continué leur relation, réussissant de moins en moins à éluder ce sentiment qui avait irrémédiablement grandit. Bien que les autres membres de l'équipe savaient tous pour leur liaison, Jack et Ianto étaient toujours restés très discrets. Ils n'échangeaient jamais aucun baiser ni aucune étreinte devant eux, se rattrapant lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient au croisement d'un couloir ou à l'abri dans le bureau de Jack. Une seule fois, Gwen les avait surpris en pleine action, alors qu'ils venaient de finir une partie très ardente de cache-cache dans la serre. La jeune femme avait été à la fois gênée et amusée, son penchant pour Jack ayant depuis longtemps évolué en amour fraternel, ce qui avait plutôt fait rire les deux amants. C'était en reprenant le jeu là où ils l'avaient laissé, serré au creux des bras de Jack, que Ianto avait laissé échappé un "je t'aime" qui avait résonné à leurs oreilles comme un hurlement. Persuadé d'avoir tout gâché, que la phobie de l'engagement de Jack le ferait s'éloigner, le rejeter, le jeune gallois avait posé un regard effrayé sur son Capitaine. Figé de stupeur, Jack n'avait rien dis. Le cœur battant, il s'était contenté de le pousser contre le mur pour lui faire l'amour avec tant de passion que Ianto poussa des hurlements qui retentirent jusque dans l'office de tourisme. Lorsque la bombe de John avait explosé, Jack avait eut la peur de sa vie. Pendant un instant, il avait envisagé ce qu'aurait put être son existence sans Ianto. Tout son être s'était alors révolté contre cette idée insupportable.

Non, pas lui…

Fort heureusement, il l'avait retrouvé blessé, mais sein et sauf. L'indicible douleur qui avait saisit Jack à la pensée de perdre Ianto lui avait alors permis de réaliser à quel point il l'aimait. Seulement, cette heureuse découverte avait été balayé par la mort violente de Tosh et Owen. Jack, Ianto et Gwen avaient été profondément bouleversés par leur perte. Ceci associé à a trahison de Gray, son frère, Jack s'était alors renfermé lui-même. Toujours aussi perspicace et volontaire, Ianto était malgré tout parvenu à lui redonner le sourire aux termes de plusieurs semaines.

Les mois avaient passé, les cas s'étaient multipliés, et Ianto et Jack continuaient de s'aimer. Ils ne se le disaient pas, n'en parlaient jamais, mais c'était devenu tellement évident que même Rhys, qui ne les voyait que très rarement, s'en était rendu compte. Jack avait finit par emménager presque définitivement chez Ianto, son courrier étant envoyé à ce qui était désormais, leur adresse. Ils n'étaient pas un couple, ils détestaient ce mot, non, ils étaient juste ensemble et ça leur avait toujours amplement suffit. Seulement, leur bonheur n'avait pu durer. Cela aurait été trop facile, Jack n'avait jamais, en plus d'un siècle, connu de période aussi heureuse, et il avait pressentit que, comme d'habitude, le destin allait à nouveau s'acharner sur lui.

Mais cela était arrivé bien trop vite, bien trop violemment…

Du jour au lendemain, tout les enfants du monde s'étaient mit à énoncer la même phrase: _"We are coming…"_. Intrigué par l'affaire, Torchwood avait alors commencé à enquêter, jusqu'à ce qu'on implante une bombe à l'intérieur de Jack et que le Hub disparaisse sous les décombres. Ianto avait cru pendant un instant que son amant était mort, mais il avait malgré tout cherché un moyen de le retrouver. Alors que le monde entier avait souffert de l'état de leurs enfants et qu'une créature alien avait atterrit au cœur de Londres, Gwen, Rhys et Ianto s'étaient chargés de sauver Jack du pire: être enfermé à jamais dans une dalle de béton. A nouveau réunis, l'équipe avaient improvisé un Hub dans un entrepôt de Londres, enquêtant toujours sur le mystère des enfants. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la vérité, une profonde horreur s'était alors emparée d'eux. Ces aliens désiraient que les gouvernements du monde entier leur livre 10% des enfants de la Terre afin d'assouvir leur soif de drogue.

Ils avaient alors monté une opération désespérée qui s'était soldée par le plus cruel des échecs…

De retour à la réalité pendant un instant, Jack ferma les yeux pour empêcher à ses larmes de couler. Il se souvenait avec la plus effroyable des douleurs ses derniers instants en compagnie de Ianto. Il lui avait révélé l'existence de sa famille, ultime secret qui s'interposait entre eux. Avant de partir en mission, ils n'avaient même pas eu l'occasion d'échanger une dernière étreinte, un dernier moment de tendresse. Jack se souvint de son arrogance. Il avait été sur et certain que les 456 accepteraient son offre, partiraient. Et même en cas d'échec, pas une seule seconde il ne s'était attendu à devoir sacrifier ce à quoi il tenait le plus dans tout l'univers.

S'il avait su…

Il aurait enchaîné Ianto dans l'entrepôt, l'aurait mit à l'abri aux côtés de Rhys, l'aurait assommé pour l'empêcher de l'accompagner dans cette folle entreprise. Seulement, Ianto, soutient infaillible et fidèle, était venu.

Et Jack l'avait perdu…

Il se souvint du gaz empoisonné qui s'était échappé de la cage de l'alien pour se répandre dans l'immeuble tout entier. Jack avait empoigné Ianto par le col pour l'attirer au plus vite loin de la créature. Mais son amant l'avait arrêté. C'était trop tard. Il avait déjà respiré le poison. Voyant le corps du gallois s'affaisser devant lui, son visage crispé de douleur, Jack l'avait alors pris dans ses bras et avait pleuré, supplié.

Pas lui. Pas Ianto. L'alien pouvait bien prendre les enfants, il s'en moquait pourvu que Ianto reste à ses côtés.

La créature avait jubilé.

Tombant à genoux, son amour toujours serré contre lui, Jack avait comprit. Il allait le perdre. Rien, en plus d'un siècle de vie, pas même la perte de sa famille, du Docteur, de ses anciens amants, ne lui avait parut aussi insoutenable que la souffrance qui avait empreint la moindre de ses cellules. Ianto l'avait regardé, luttant avec courage pour rester conscient le plus longtemps possible. Il lui avait alors soufflé qu'il l'aimait. Pour la seconde et dernière fois de sa vie. Jack n'avait jamais sangloté auparavant, cela lui avait toujours semblé grotesque, seulement là, il ne pouvait éluder les pleurs qui déchiraient sa poitrine et sa gorge en feu. Le gaz allait le tuer lui aussi, seulement il allait revivre, encore et encore, ne pouvant jamais le rejoindre de l'autre côté. Jack n'avait jamais autant souhaiter ne pas ressusciter de toute son existence. Pas sans Ianto.

Et son amant avait suffoqué, osant prétendre que Jack allait l'oublier, que dans cent, mille ans, il ne se souviendrait plus de lui.

Quelle erreur !

Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seconde qu'il pourrait l'oublier ?

Ne savait-il pas à quel point il l'aimait ?

Jack lui avait alors promis de toujours, jusqu'à la fin des temps, se souvenir de lui. Et s'était vrai. Dans un ultime souffle, Ianto Jones avait esquissé un sourire presque imperceptible.

Et il était mort.

Si Jack avait eu assez de souffle pour cela, il aurait hurlé, hurlé à s'en faire exploser les cordes vocales, hurlé jusqu'à ce que les vitres de la cage qui renfermait l'assassin de l'amour de sa vie se brisent. Ses larmes avaient coulés alors qu'il s'était sentit glisser, la mort apaisant la brûlure de ses poumons, le poids intolérable de sa peine. Et, sur un dernier baiser, Jack s'était effondré sur le sol, son bras enlaçant toujours le corps inerte de Ianto. Son réveil avait été tout simplement atroce. D'habitude, Jack mettait quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais cette fois ci, tout lui était revenu en bloc des qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Comme si une bombe de destruction massive avait ravagé sa poitrine, il n'avait put ressentir qu'un trou, un vide béant là où son cœur se trouvait autrefois. Ses yeux étaient demeurés secs, il n'avait plus eu de larmes à verser, car même si son corps survivait, tout en lui était comme mort. Tel un automate, il avait rejoint Gwen aux côtés du corps blanc de Ianto. Encore une fois, Jack aurait voulu hurler, mais il n'avait pas retrouvé sa voix. Il était aussi devenu sourd, un bourdonnement résonnant dans ses oreilles, l'enfermant dans un mutisme horrifiant. Il s'était contenté de regarder Ianto, inlassablement, ne pouvant réaliser qu'il était vraiment partit.

La suite était passée comme une ombre. Il avait dut se montrer fort pour Gwen, pour les enfants de la Terre, en hommage au sacrifice de Ianto, il se devait de continuer.

Il dépérirait par la suite…

Donc, Jack s'était relevé, muselant sa peine tant qu'il le pouvait. Le plus terrible fut que pendant un instant, alors qu'il sacrifiait son propre petit fils, sa chair et son sang, le Capitaine fut heureux que Ianto soit mort avant de le voir devenir un tel monstre. Pire que tout, la détresse Steven, les supplications de sa fille, rien n'avait plus semblé l'atteindre, comme si on l'avait entouré de coton et que tout rebondissait sur lui. Il avait été triste, oui, les larmes aux yeux, mais il avait continué. Parce que Ianto était mort pour ça. Parce que Ianto n'était plus là et qu'il n'avait plus rien.

Jack ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la caresse du soleil sur sa peau. Depuis combien de temps était-il assit devant la tombe de Ianto à revivre le passé ? Le Capitaine ne savait pas. Il s'en moquait pour être honnête. Pourtant, il était temps qu'il se relève. Essuyant rageusement ses larmes d'un revers de main, sachant qu'il devrait bientôt revêtir son masque charmeur et ardent, Jack jeta un dernier regard à son amour.

Il partait.

Reviendrait-il ?

Peut-être, seul le temps le dirait, seulement, pour le moment, il désirait s'évader au loin, se noyer dans les étoiles. Il n'en pouvait plus…

Ses yeux caressant les inscriptions de la tombe, Jack posa une main sur son cœur et promit une fois encore:

"Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Ianto Jones. Jamais…"

Se mettant debout, Jack s'éloigna, sa silhouette se perdant dans l'éclat du soleil levant.

**The End**

\------------------------------------------------

Votre avis ?


End file.
